Changes
by Heather9979
Summary: Chloe Nunn moved to Chicago for some Change in her life. Her new family at Firehouse 51 helps her with those changes and she makes some great friends and possibly more in the process.


Chloe had moved to Chicago for one reason, to get away from her ex and the situation that had become her life back home. She had been engaged to her high school sweetheart Jeff for the past three years and had been with him for a total of almost eight years. Chloe had just graduated from the University of Iowa with her BSN and was heading towards Med School, when she had caught him cheating on her with her best friend. She decided that she wanted to continue to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor, but knew that she absolutely needed to do it somewhere else, somewhere that she wouldn't end up having to face her ex or her ex best friend every day.

Chloe had been told to report for her first day of work at 7am, but due to her excitement and nervousness she had been awake since around 3. Finally giving up on sleep she had gone to the gym in the Hotel she was temporarily living in, and worked out before swimming some laps in the pool. Following a good hot shower, she had simply piled her long sandy blonde hair on top of her head in a messy bun and applied a coat of mascara to her long eyelashes. She made a quick stop at Starbucks for some coffee, and another at a local donut shop to buy breakfast for the house, all this and she still managed to be over an hour early.

Sucking in a deep breath to help calm her nerves, and balancing two large boxes of donuts in her arms Chloe steps through the doors at Firehouse 51 and begins her search for the chief's office. The first thing she notices is several firemen sitting at a table and that all of them have stopped talking and focused solely on her. She nervously bites her lip and looks at the floor before looking up and saying "…um Hi…I'm Chloe….Chloe Nunn…the new Medic. Could anyone tell me where to put breakfast….and where the chief's office is?"

Several of the men at the table start to get up and she hears several versions of "I can…I'll show you….let me get that for you."

Kelly Severide sees all of the other men falling all over themselves to get up and help this Chloe person, so he decides that maybe he should check her and breakfast out as well. Swiveling his chair around to face her, he looks her up and down and damn if she wasn't so pretty she quite literally took his breath away. He quickly turns back to the other men telling them "I got this." Turning back to Chloe he says "I can do better than telling you, I'll show you."

As he saunters confidently towards her, the first thing Chloe notices about him are his piercing blue eyes, the sexy stubble on his face, and a devilishly cute smile. _Easy tiger…he's a coworker…_ she thinks to herself. He reaches out and takes the donuts from her, "Let me get these for you, I'm Lieutenant Severide by the way…but you can call me Kelly. I'm the Lieutenant for squad three." "And these guys," he starts pointing out the other firemen at the table and giving their names, "Are squad 3. We'll leave a box of donuts out here for them and take another to the kitchen." "So..Chloe how is it that we have a new paramedic, but haven't lost anyone?"

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant…hello everyone…I'm horrible with names and always have been, so please don't hold it against me if it takes me awhile to remember everyone. And…um as far as the other…from what I understand…CFD has done some studies… or read somewhere…or something… that there are better patient outcomes when there are three men crews on the Ambo…so…well here I am…guess you're stuck with me, Sir." She finishes turning back towards Kelly.

The whole squad table simultaniously erupts in laughter and joking about how Severide should never called 'Sir' and if she kept it up his head would swell even bigger. Kelly shoots them all a 'go to hell' glare before putting his arm around Chloe's shoulders and leading her in the direction of the chief's office. Leaning in close enough that when he whispers "Please call me Kelly," she can feel his hot breath against the skin of her neck.

Looking up at him from under extremely long eyelashes, "Ok Kelly…..I'll try to remember that….and uh thanks for showing me around. I really appreciate it." Chloe says blushing.

After making a stop in the kitchen to drop of the second box of donuts, Chloe tentatively knocks on the Chief's door before Kelly bangs on it and opens the door without waiting for an answer. "We're all family here…no need to be too scared."

"That's right", says the Chief while standing and walking around his desk with his hand outstretched. "You must be Chloe? I'm Chief Boden and I see you have met Lieutenant Severide…Severide I need you to go find Casey, Dawson, and Brett please."

"Sure thing Chief, and…I'll see you around Chloe."

"Nice to meet you Kelly." She says as she watches him walk out of the room.

Clearing his throat the Chief continues, "I hope you find a home here Chloe, we are a close knit bunch, with as much time as we spend together and the nature of our work we really have to be."

As Casey, Dawson, Brett, and Severide enter the office all at once, Chloe turns to face them.

"Chloe this is Lieutenant Casey from truck 81, Gabriela Dawson the PIC of ambo 61 and her paramedic partner Sylvie Brett, and you've met Severide. Gaby and Sylvie…Chloe will be joining you as a third paramedic on ambo 61. Firehouse 51 is one of the first houses to participate in a trial of having three medics on a truck, and with some of the cases and situations that we have had lately I figured that you two wouldn't object too much to having an extra set of hands on the ambo with you."

"No definitely not." Gaby and Sylvie said in unison.

"I trust that between the four of you, you can make Chloe feel welcome and show her the ropes and how we do things around here."


End file.
